


Cold December Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of festive Holtzbert fanfics.





	1. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow!

It was a lazy day at work; there were no calls of recent ghost sightings, nothing. The place was quiet until a screeching noise was heard from the second floor. Erin jumped from her seat, eyes drifting away from the book to glare at Holtzmann who was currently going down the fire pole. 

 

“You guys, it’s snowing!” There was a big grin plastered on the engineer’s face. She left her work gloves on, as she doesn’t have any mittens, and grabbed her coat and scarf, heading out the door. 

 

Erin rose up from her seat and followed Holtzmann. 

 

“I should watch her before she does anything idiotic.” Now that was partially true. She watched Holtzmann from the door and smiled, a warm sensation flowing through her. Erin was absolutely in love with this woman but never had the courage to say it out loud. She’s in love with her wild hair with its little curls, which was now covered with snow. She’s in love with her eyes, which shines brighter than Manhattan at night. She loves everything about her. She doesn’t realize she’s staring until Holtzmann throws a snowball, missing her face.

 

“Hey Gilbert, you wanna play?” The little blonde smirks as she gathers snow. 

 

Erin hesitates for a moment until she gives in and starts forming a snowball in her hands. 

 

“Oh it’s on.” The two play a competitive game of a snowball fight, both laughing and carefree. 

 

Patty and Abby watch from the inside smiling. 

 

“You think this will get them together?” Patty asks. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

The two continue to watch until Holtzmann tackles Erin and they rush over to the door. 

 

For some reason, Erin managed to be on top and they stared at each other, breathless. Erin notices Holtzmann’s now very pink cheeks and starts giggling. Holtzmann doesn’t know why Erin is laughing, maybe the fall got her too hard, but her smile is just so contagious and so beautiful that Holtzmann couldn’t help but laugh along with her. They both stop and somehow gravitate towards each other, Erin gripping Holtzmann’s scarf, tugging her closer and their lips meet. They stay in this position for what seemed like forever, just kissing slowly. Erin pulls away, resting her forehead against Holtzmann’s. 

 

“Well it’s about damn time.” Patty breaks the moment as she snaps a picture. 

 

It’s about damn time indeed.


	2. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Erin spends her whole entire day working during Christmas in a café and Holtzmann is the lonely soul that spends their time there.

Erin’s alarm blared and she put it on snooze for about the 7th time. She groans realizing she’s working today on Christmas. Erin tries listing a few things she could be doing today if she hadn’t taken up everyone else's shifts so that they could be with their friends and families. After some time, she finally rises from her bed and gets ready.

 

Erin arrives to work and starts baking and brewing coffee. An hour passes and she’s had four customers. Another hour passes and so far she has only had thirteen customers, the other four from earlier included. She sighs and leans against the counter resting her head then drifts off to sleep but is woken up and greeted by bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair.

“You do this often?” She smirks and Erin blushes, jolting up immediately.

“I am so sorry for that. What can I get you?”

“Can I have a large peppermint mocha frappé with extra whip cream and peppermint bits on top?”

“Isn’t it a bit too cold for that?”

“Pssh, Holtzmann never gets cold.”

“If you say so. Is there anything else?”

“I’d also like two of those gingerbread cupcakes.”

“Alrighty, that would be $8.25.” Holtzmann slides her a ten.

“Keep the change.” She winks.

“So… why is a lovely lady like you working on a Christmas day? Don’t you have any special love ones to celebrate with?” Holtzmann asks sitting on the counter.

“Please get off the counter.” Erin looks over her shoulder as she prepares the order.

“Only if you answer my questions.”

“Alright. Well, I took over everyone’s shifts so they could be with their loved ones-”

“Awe that’s sweet and generous of you.”

“Anyway, second question. My best friend is in Boston with her family, my mom is a conceited ass who would constantly talk about herself and how much of a failure I am to her, and my boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago, so no I don’t have any special someone to celebrate with this year. But a special something I always celebrate with is wine.”

There was a moment of silence but Holtzmann breaks it.

“Jeez Erin your life sounds like shit.” Erin laughs as she hands over the order.

“That is an overstatement. There are worst things that could happen. Well to make things even, what are you doing in a small café during Christmas?”

“I decided to do something different this year, actually go out instead of taking things apart just to put it back together. Like you, I don’t have anyone to spend this supposedly merry holiday. Well I have a friend, Patty, but she’s with her family, and as much as I'd like to go, I didn’t want to disrupt their time together. My parents are dead-”

“Oh god, Holtzmann I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago anyway. And I do have a cat but it ran away. Her name was Hedy Lapurr. Little asswipe, but I love and miss her.” She sighs.

“Did you name your cat after Hedy Lamarr?”

“Hey I thought it was a clever name and I still think it is. Hedy should be happy I named her after a great actress and the inventor of WiFi.”

“Yes I am very sure your cat is absolutely pleased with the name choice.” Erin smiles. There was another beat of silence.

“Holtzmann?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you free tonight? Like around 9?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Holtzmann smirks.

“I- Yes- No- Okay, maybe. I just need to hang out with someone today. And I want to get to know you better.” A small smile appears on the brunette’s face.  
“Of course I’ll go out with you. But I’m considering this as a date.”

“You call it whatever you like.” Erin grins. For once in a very long time, it's starting to feel like a merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry for the very late update, honestly, truly. Special thanks to Hayes for reading through this fic and checking for errors, you're crackalackin <3.


	3. A Christmas Carol... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the prompt, “I live below you and i was minding my own business WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW?!”

Patty settles herself in between her couch clutching her book in one hand and hot chocolate on the other. She starts reading but her peaceful moment was destroyed when she heard something shatter from upstairs.

 

_ Damn, they’re back at it again,  _ she thought. It’s become normal to hear shattering, thumping, clattering, and  _ other  _ noises from her neighbors upstairs as they do  _ it _ almost every single night.

 

The noises grew louder and more frequent than normal to the point where she decides to head upstairs to tell them to quiet down.

 

She gently knocks on the door and taps her foot impatiently. The door was then opened by Erin, who was all flushed and sweaty from whatever she and her girlfriend were doing.

 

“Hey, would you and your girl quiet down? I’m trying to do something and I keep getting distracted.”

 

“Yes! Of course! Holtz and I, we’ll be...  uh… decorating quietly this time.” Erin awkwardly chuckles.

 

_ Decorating my ass. _

 

“Alright, well don’t get hurt or something. I’d hate seeing y’all get hurt especially when it’s the holidays.” Then there was a loud clang from the bedroom followed by a short ‘I’m fine.’

 

“We won’t! Promise. Happy holidays, Patty.” The brunette smiles then closes the door immediately.

 

Patty heads back to her room, and goes back to her reading. She was surprised that she didn’t hear as much noise as before but then something else caught her attention. Something that looked like a body fell from above and Patty opened her window to find Holtzmann literally dangling from her window. She was holding some sort of weapon as it shot out what looked like laser beams at the floating entity.

 

Patty opens her window and yells out, “What the hell is this shit?”

 

“Erin and I are trying to catch this ghost that possessed Abby. Would you do me a favor and close your window? Wouldn’t want you getting possessed, it’s not an enjoyable feeling.” Holtzmann says in a very casual and cool tone, as if her life wasn’t in danger.

 

Patty was frozen for a moment until the ghost literally went inside her apartment, knocking out every single Christmas decoration there was in the room. 

 

A few moments later, Abby barges in the room with the same equipment as Holtzmann’s and captures the ghost.

 

“Finally!” Abby yells and collapses onto the couch.

 

“What just happened?” Patty chokes out.

 

“A ghost was captured that’s what.”

 

There was a moment of silence until Holtzmann started banging on the window.

 

“Oh yeah, I should probably go and help Erin and Holtz. Are you good here?” Abby heads out the door.

 

“Not with that in my room.” Patty gestures to the containment box.

 

“Oh yeah right, I’ll take that with me. I promise I’ll help clean your place up and if anything is broken, I’ll pay for it. Okay?”

  
Patty nods. She looks at her apartment and it was a mess, but at least her tree was still standing. Well this is just a lovely way to start the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a lot of Holtzbert Action ™ in this chapter and if y'all are disappointed, I am truly sorry (kinda not, I wanted to give my other babies a spotlight in this series). Anyway, special thanks to Sarina and Em for reading through this, y'all are frickin' stellar.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update everyday, I promise! But if I don't it's probably because I am drowning in schoolwork. But anyway, happy holigays! And thank you to Caitlin and Erica for reading through this chapter and helping me with it; y'all are the realest.


End file.
